


The Well

by CrystalNavy



Series: Self-Indulgent Tolkien Fics [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Small stories centered around Feanor and his family. It will contain weird story ideas, trust me. Will be updated when inspiration strikes.





	The Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerdanel is reunited with her secondborn.

Like everyone else, Nerdanel had first come to greet the new arrivals out of curiosity.

Then she spotted a familiar person hanging in the back of newly arrived crowd, and fainted out of sheer relief and joy.

When she came to, people were standing over her, and they were all concerned.

"Makalaure....." she whispered gently, lifting her hand up "Where is Makalaure......?"

"He is outside." one of the people told her "Should I bring him in?"

"Yes." Nerdanel whispered, trying to keep her emotions in check "Please do."

When Makalaure arrived, Nerdanel laid a hand on his cheek, as if trying to confirm that he was real, and not some figment of her imagination borne out of desire. Once she had confirmed, to her satisfaction, that he was indeed real, she smiled. 

One of her boys, one of her precious children, had survived. Had returned to her.

"I am glad you came." she told him

Her eyes shone with the light of sincerity.

"I am sorry I've kept you waiting for so long." Makalaure spoke to her

"Don't believe him, my lady." one of Makalaure's companions spoke up "He would have made you wait even longer, if it weren't for me."

"Oh, shut up, Elrond." Makalaure half-turned

He glared at Elrond, though neither his words nor his gaze held any venom in them. Only weariness.

The Oath had changed him, Nerdanel realized.

And not just him, it had changed all of them.

But now she had a chance to undo some of that change.


End file.
